Wedding in Whitechapel
by MusicIsMyLife22095
Summary: Guess who's getting married! And it's not who you think...(Only read if you've read The New Girl and My Almost Ending (you won't get it if you don't))
1. Engaged

**I was in study hall with nothing to do because my Kindle decided to act stupid and freeze so I couldn't pass the time with reading, and this idea came to me: What if Jesse and Abbey got married? So I decided to write the idea down before I lost it and this is what I wrote. I know it's a fat chance that Jesse would settle down and actually commit, but a girl can dream, right? Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and please tell me what you think!**

**~MusicIsMyLife22095**

**(P.S. this doesn't technically mean that Abbey and Jesse will end up together at the end of My Almost Ending (Which I am still working on))**

Jesse was walking me home from our movie date when he turned towards me with the strangest look. To me it seemed like he was trying to say something, but couldn't muster the right words. It was rare that Jesse was ever speechless.

Then he reached into his back pocket, pulling out a small box. Doing the unthinkable, he got down on one knee and presented me with the box, opening it to reveal the most breathtaking emerald ring.

"Abbey," he began. "When I first met you, I had just planned on adding you to my flock just so I could have the numbers. But when I started to get to know you, my plans unknowingly changed. At first, I never thought anything of it, but then I started to notice little things, like how when you're thinking hard about something, you get this look on your face, or when you're happy, your eyes sparkle. It took me awhile to realize that I was falling in love with you. I'm in love with you Abbey."

I just stare at him in utter astonishment. Was this him proposing to me?

"You changed me for the better," he continued. "And I want to thank you for that. Abigayle Elizabeth Benson, will you please do the honor of being with me for the rest of eternity?"

He lifted up the box with the ring even higher, so I could get a good look at it, like the ring was the only reason I was going to say yes.

"Yes," I smile. "Yes, I will."

He starts to grin widely, extremely happy at my acceptance of him.

He takes the ring out of its cushion and slides it on my left ring finger, then stands up and kisses me passionately on the lips.

The passion in our kissing never went away, neither did the sparks. His lips still felt perfect on mine.

**Do you guys think I should write more? Sorry the chapter is so short, if you guys like it, let me know, and I'll write more. ****J**


	2. Just Being Abbey and Benny

_Abbey's POV_

"You're getting _married_?" Benny asked incredulously. "To _Jesse_?"

I had decided to tell everyone that I was engaged, and they had all congratulated me. Except for Benny.

Benny still didn't like Jesse all that much, even though Jesse had clearly changed. I knew he was jealous, and wished it was him marrying me instead of me marrying Jesse.

"Benny," I said, trying to keep my composure, because his prejudice of Jesse always got on my nerves. "It's my decision, not yours."

Ethan and Sarah were on the couch, looking at the two of us arguing over who I could and couldn't marry.

"Give it up Benny," Ethan sounded exhausted, as if our bickering had physically worn him out. "She's made her choice. There's nothing you can do about it."

"Thank you, Ethan," I smile at him. I look over at Sarah. "Sarah, I would like you to be my Maid of Honor. You're the closest friend I have in Whitechapel."

Benny made a sound of disagreement.

"Who's a _girl_," I emphasize. "I think you'd look fairly ridiculous in a dress."

"Wouldn't be the first time," Ethan says.

"Oh, that's right," I say, starting to laugh. "Sarah told me that you two tried out for the cheerleading squad to keep an eye on Erica."

"It was for a good cause," Benny says, starting to get embarrassed.

"A good cause for what?" I ask, still grinning. "For Rory to hit on you?"

"He didn't know it was me," he points out.

"Whatever…"

I always loved making fun of Benny for the stupid things that he did in the past. Ethan and Benny dressing up like girls to try out for the cheerleading squad was always my favorite.

"What about the time you guys created a love potion?" Sarah says, animation coming into her voice. "Half the girls in school wanted to kill you, and you guys locked yourselves in the Eternity Cage."

"Or what about the time when they created that horrible band to destroy that Siren?" I ask, starting to laugh again. "I hate to say it, but Musitronics sucked. Epically."

"Alright, alright," Benny says, starting to get annoyed with us bashing him and Ethan's past schemes. "Can we get back to the wedding details?"

"Nah," I say. "This is _way_ much more fun."

"Totally," Sarah agreed, smiling.

"What's '_way_ more fun?'" a familiar voice asked, from the doorway.

Jesse was leaning against the doorway, arms across his chest, smirking that smirk that I had started to love.

"Making fun of Ethan and Benny's idiocy from year's past," I say, walking over to greet him.

He opens up his arms, inviting me in for a hug. I step into his embrace, and his arms tighten around me protectively. Tilting my head up to look at his face, he meets me with a soft, tender kiss, that made me feel how much he loved me.

"Gross," Benny says in disgust. "Get a room."

Jesse looks up at him, an annoyed look in his eyes.

"Why don't you stop looking at me kissing your dream girl?" Jesse asks, annoyed.

I hit Jesse's chest, and shoot him a glare, telling him that that was totally uncalled for and to apologize.

"Alright," he sighs, looking over at Benny. "I'm sorry, dork- I mean, Benny."

"Thanks," I say, leaning against his chest, taking comfort in the warmth of his arms.

In the past, I knew that Jesse wouldn't have apologized to anyone. I also knew that I had changed him. I think he figured out long ago that if he didn't change his ways, I wouldn't want him. He could be a lot more nicer to my friends though, especially Benny.

I had begun to realize that Benny and Jesse had a mutual I-hate-you-but-I can't-hurt-you-because-I-don't-want-to-lose-her relationship going on. Benny hated Jesse, Jesse hated Benny, but they couldn't hurt each other because they knew that if they hurt each other, they would hurt me.

"So," I say, looking up at Jesse. "Why'd you stop by?"

"Just to see how you were," he smiles down at me. "And to make sure you didn't have any second thoughts."

"You know I don't," I smile back up at him.

He leans down to kiss me again. This kiss is gentle, and loving.

"If you're going to do that, I'm leaving," Benny starts towards the door. "C'mon Ethan, Sarah."

"You're the only one who has a problem with it," Sarah points out. "I think it's cute how much they love each other."

"_Love_?" he scoffs, and slams the door on his way out.

* * *

_Benny's POV_

Benny could take no more of it. He couldn't stand Abbey and Jesse's happiness no longer. He did not believe that Jesse had changed. He figured that it was just some scheme to get into their little group of friends.

_Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer, _ran through his head.

Unlike Ethan and Sarah, he chose not to believe that Abbey was happy in Jesse's arms.

He also couldn't stand how he was surrounded by couples. Ethan and Sarah, Jesse and Abbey. Ethan and Sarah had started dating shortly after they had defeated Stern.

He couldn't explain why he didn't want Abbey with Jesse. Maybe it was because Jesse had been a ruthless enemy in the past, and he still didn't trust him. Or maybe it was the love he felt for Abbey.

He wasn't in love with her, it was more like a brotherly affection. She was one of his best friends, besides Ethan.

"Benny!" he heard the yell from further behind him, but chose to ignore it because he knew it was Abbey. "Benny!"

He kept on walking, pretending not to hear her.

Seconds later, Abbey was walking beside him. He had forgotten that she had vampire speed and could easily catch up to him.

He sighed heavily.

"When I left the house alone," Benny says. "It meant that I wanted to be alone."

"I realize that," Abbey says. "But it is Whitechapel, and who knows, you could run into a vampire or werewolf."

" I'm standing right next to a vampire who I know isn't going to hurt me and besides, I'm a Spell Master," he points out. "I'm pretty sure I can ward off anything that's supernatural."

"You also don't realize that your magic skills suck."

"Hey," Benny says slightly offended.

"I would say I'm sorry," Abbey says. "But I'm not, because we both know it's true."

"Yeah…" he trails off glumly.

"I'm sorry we made you uncomfortable at the house," she apologizes. "We didn't mean to."

"It's fine, I just needed some air."

"Or you just didn't want to be in a room full affectionate couples."

She didn't say it as a question.

"That too."

"Do you wanna have one last hoorah? Just be Abbey and Benny?" Abbey asks, a brightness coming into her eyes. "Have fun while I'm still a single woman?"

"You're not technically 'single,'" Benny points out. "You have a _fiancé_"

Benny said the word not with disgust, but with incredulousness.

"You know what I meant," she snaps back playfully.

Benny smiles down at her.

"What did you have in mind?" he asks, curious.

"We'll figure something out…" she trails off, walking a little ahead of him, then looking back at him with a huge grin on her face, that stopped him dead in his tracks.

She was messing with him and he knew it, but he didn't care. He quickly caught up to her and they started to walk towards downtown Whitechapel.


	3. Last One Standing

_Abbey's POV_

It was way past ten when I finally got home from my night out with Benny. The house was dark and quiet, hinting that my mom had already retired for the evening.

I quietly make my way up the stairs, skipping the squeaky step near the top. I had gotten caught so many times sneaking into the house after curfew because I had forgotten about the creaky stair. That was the drawback to living in an old house.

Tiptoeing carefully down the hall to my room, holding my breath, hoping my mother's bedroom light isn't on. I release the breath, when I pass her room and its as dark as the rest of house.

I flick on the light to my room and almost have a heart attack. Jesse was sitting on my bed, looking quite annoyed.

In all honesty, this was to be expected. When I hadn't come back from going after Benny, my phone had started to blow up with calls and texts, all by a frantic Jesse. Which I had no desire to answer.

"Hi…" I whisper sheepishly. I knew he was not going to be very happy with me.

Instead of answering, Jesse gets up off of the bed and walks over to me, wrapping me in his arms, holding me against his chest. He looks down and smiles at me.

"You're not mad?" I ask skeptically, looking up into his brown orbs.

"Why would I be?" he starts stroking my hair gently.

"Because I practically ran off with Benny and didn't answer any of your calls or texts," I explain.

"I know," he admits softly. "I realized that getting mad at you for making sure your friend was alright was pointless. And besides, I take full responsibility for upsetting him."

"_You Do?_" I ask in disbelief. I searched his eyes for some kind of hint that he was lying, but all I saw was sincerity in them.

"Mmhm," he mumbles, leaning down to kiss me.

I tilt my head up, meeting his lips half way. This kiss was full of passion, but slow and soft, reminding me of how much he loved me, and I him.

He pulls away, taking my hand and leading me to my bed. He lays down and pulls me with him. I lay on my side, placing my head on his chest, suddenly drowsy with sleep.

"You can't spend the night," I point out, tiredly. "My mom is going to kill you if she wakes up and finds you in here."

"I'll be gone before she wakes up," he promises, continuing to stroke my hair.

My eyes start to droop, feeling heavy with sleepiness.

"Go to sleep," Jesse murmurs. "Do you want me to sing you to sleep?"

"Mm…" I mumble, too tired to speak.

Jesse began singing in a soft, low pitched voice.

"_Best thing about tonight is that we're not fighting,_

_Could it be that we have been this way before?_

_I know you don't think that I am trying, _

_I know you're wearing thin down to the core._

_But hold your breath,_

_because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you-" _

"Stop," I interrupt. "Not that song."

"Why?" he asks, curious.

"I just don't like that song."

"Everybody likes that song. Why not you?"

"No reason," I say too quickly. "I just don't."

The truth was, the song reminded me too much of Benny. That first night that I was a fledgling, he had brought over a blood sub for me because I was starving. I had gotten upset and I let him comfort me. Everything got out of hand quickly. I had fallen asleep in his arms while he was singing to me, and that song was one of the songs he had crooned to me as I fell into a much needed sleep.

Jesse quickly chooses a different song.

"_I need this like air,_

_In my lungs._

_This element tears through my bones,_

_It keeps me fighting._

_Emotions that swim through my veins,_

_A fever that shows in my face,_

_I'm not hiding._

_And this fire is alive in your eyes._

_Well, I can barely breathe, _

_And I can hear the dark hearts marching,_

_I won't go down easily._

_Stay here by my side,_

_And we will be the last ones standing,_

_Hold my hand and kiss me before the hearts collide._

_Cold, the feeling of fear on my skin, _

_Dying to find a way in, _

_The silver lining._

_The stars, they burn out like dreams all around,_

_Falling like rain to the ground._

_But you're still shining._

_And this fire is alive in your eyes._

_Well, I can barely breathe, _

_And I can hear the dark hearts marching,_

_I won't go down easily._

_Stay here by my side,_

_And we will be the last ones standing,_

_Hold my hand and kiss me…_

_Don't wake me up,_

_I feel your touch._

_Your love like blood runs through me,_

_You consume me…"_

At that point, I was beginning to doze off. Jesse had put his arms around me and covered me with my comforter, keeping me warm. The warmth of Jesse's arms and the blanket were so inviting, that I passed out in no time.

* * *

_Abbey's POV_

When I wake up, it's still dark outside, but light enough to hint at the coming sunrise. My head was still on Jesse's chest and I could hear his breath coming in and out of his lungs.

I steal a quick glance up at his face, and his eyes are closed, but I knew he was awake.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," he says without opening his eyes.

"Good morning, Prince Charming," I reply back.

"I knew I was always charming," Jesse says, smirking. "But I didn't know that I was a prince."

"I could say the same thing about you calling me Sleeping Beauty," I point out.

"Would you rather me call you Aurora?" Jesse asks, smiling.

"No," I assure him. "Abbey's fine."

We lay there in silence for a few minutes, soaking up the joy of just being there together. I stretch out my left hand, looking at my magnificent emerald ring, which reminded me of something.

"You know," I say, breaking the silence. "You never did tell me…"

"Tell you what?" he inquires.

"Why you gave me an emerald engagement ring," I reply.

"Do you not like it?" he asks, starting to sound disappointed.

"No, no," I assure him. "I love it. I was just wondering if there was a special meaning behind it."

"Of course there is."

"Will you tell me?"

"I chose an emerald ring because it reminded me of your eyes. Every time I look into your eyes, all I can think about is how beautifully emerald green they are."

I had been often told that my eyes were like emeralds. I had never imagined that when it came time to get married, the guy who proposed to me would give me a ring based on the unique color of my eyes. It was kind of romantic.

"Thank you," I say, looking up at him.

"I love you," he answers.

"I love you too," I reply, staring straight into his big chocolate brown eyes.

He leans down and gently presses his lips to mine.

**The songs were Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade and Last One Standing by Hot Chelle Rae. I do not own MBV in any way, just my OC, Abbey. The picture for the story is the ring that I imagined Jesse giving to Abbey when he proposed. As always, please continue to read and review.**


	4. Wedding Dress Shopping

_Abbey's POV_

We were still laying together when the sun started to pour brightly in through the window, bringing with it the sound of songbirds welcoming the day with their joyous praise to the sun.

There was a light knock on the door, no doubt my mother checking on me.

"Abbey?" my mom says from behind the door, confirming my suspicions.

I look hurriedly over at Jesse, who's already standing up on the other side of my bed.

"_Go,_" I mouth to him.

He leans down and kisses me before vanishing out of the window.

Seconds before my mom opens the door, I quickly grab my copy of _The Mortal Instruments: City of Ashes _of off my bedside table and open it randomly, pretending to read it. Apparently Clary and Simon were in some sort of argument about Jace.

"Abbey?" my mother pokes her head through the cracked-open door.

"'Morning, mom," I greet her, looking up from the book.

"Good morning sweetheart," she says smiling. "I was just wondering if you wanted to grab some breakfast and then go shopping for your dress."

"Yeah, sure," I say. "What time is it?"

"A little after eight," she answers, looking down at her watch. "I'll be downstairs when you're ready."

My mom turns to go.

"Wait," I say. "Should I call Sarah and Erica? The wedding is in two weeks and I still need to find bridesmaid dresses for them."

I had decided that if I didn't ask Erica to be a bridesmaid, she would probably kill me. After all, she was the one who introduced me to Jesse.

"That's fine," my mom says. "Tell them to meet us at the restaurant."

"Okay," I smile, reaching for my phone.

My mom leaves and closes the door behind her.

* * *

_Abbey's POV_

"So, where did you and Benny end up last night?" Sarah asks, a smile starting to form on her lips.

"Lotta Latté," I answer, looking down at the pancakes that I had ordered. "We just sat there and talked. I don't remember the last time we got to do that. We were there so late that they had to kick us out."

"What'd you guys talk about?" Erica asked, curiously.

"Different things," I reply. "School, friends, the usual."

"That's all?" Sarah asked, incredulous.

"Pretty much."

Sensing that I was getting bored of the conversation, they changed the subject.

"Do you have any ideas of what you want your dress to look like?" my mom asks.

"I'm not really sure…" I trail off. "I guess I'll see when we get there."

We finish our breakfast quickly and are on our way to the dress shop in no time.

* * *

_Abbey's POV_

"Abbey," my mom says, almost speechless. "You look absolutely beautiful."

The dress that I had on was strapless, with a lace bodice and a silk train, with a sparkly material over it.

I wished that I could see my reflection. My missing reflection was such a drawback to being a vampire bride.

"She's right," Sarah smiles. "You look gorgeous."

"Totally," Erica agreed.

"Based on what you guys are saying, I think this dress is the one," I admit. "I am also in love with it."

They all nod their heads in agreement.

"Now that I've found my dress," I say, looking squarely at Sarah and Erica. "It's time for you to try on your bridesmaids dresses."

Erica lets out a big groan. She'd seen the bridesmaid dress earlier and was not pleased. The dress was a halter top and dark violet. She didn't like it because she wanted something red or black. She'd actually asked me if she could dye it. She wasn't very happy when I told her no.

"Erica, remember, it's my day, not your's," I remind her. "And besides, you'll only have it on for a few hours."

Erica just shrugs and goes into the dressing room to try on the dress, banging the door shut in the process.

My mom looks over at me.

"She's going to be a difficult bridesmaid," my mother remarks, pointing towards Erica's dressing room door.

"I knew that before I even asked her to be one," I admit.

"I heard that!" Erica says from behind the door.

I sigh, wishing that this shopping trip would end soon.

After what seemed like forever, Sarah and Erica finally emerged in the dresses. They both looked beautiful and I was excited to have them in my wedding.

"The dresses look perfect!" I exclaim in delight.

"Can I go take it off now?" Erica asks.

"Yes, Erica, you can take it off now," my mom says before I can get a word out.

Erica quickly turns and walks back to the room, slamming the door again.

* * *

_Abbey's POV _

I was cuddled up on the couch at Jesse's, watching _The Hunger Games _on the flat screen TV.

We were at the part where Katniss volunteers as Tribute in place of her little sister, Prim.

"I would totally win _The Hunger Games_," Jesse boasts. "It's basic survival skills."

"What would you do?" I ask. "Drain every single Tribute dry until they announced you as Victor?"

"Pretty much," he admits, smirking.

"I'm pretty sure the world of _The Hunger Games _doesn't include vampires," I point out.

"Vampires always make the stories better," Jesse smiles down at me.

"So, hypothetically speaking, if you were in _The Hunger Games,_ would that make you Peeta?"

"Only if you'll be my Katniss."

I smiled up at his cheesiness, then concentrate back on the screen

"What's wrong?" he asks, suddenly.

"Huh?" I ask, confused.

"You're acting different," he observes. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just stressed," I assure him. "That's all."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" he asks, concerned.

I sigh.

"Just about the wedding being in two weeks," I explain. "It feels like we've been engaged for such a short time, but it's actually been six months. Erica hates her bridesmaids dress and is being difficult. She actually asked me if she could dye it black and when I said no, she then proceeded to ask me if she could wear a leather jacket with it. Can you believe that?"

"Sounds like Erica," Jesse says.

"You're telling me," I sigh. "I just want this all to be over. I'm literally getting a headache from all of the stress."

"Can I do anything to help?"

"Can you fast forward into the future?" I ask. "Where we're already married and my stress has all but vanished?"

"No," he answers. "But I have something better."

"What?" I look up into his eyes.

"This," he replies, leaning into kiss me.

The kiss was slow, but somehow passionate enough to make my head spin.

**If you haven't already read The Mortal Instruments series by Cassandra Clare, I strongly recommend that you do. I absolutely love these books. Same with the Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins.**

**Anyway, please continue to read and review :)**


	5. Nightmare

_Abbey's POV_

It was finally time to walk down the aisle. My stomach fluttered with anticipation and butterflies. If my heart were still beating, it would've been pounding in my chest.

I had waited so long, it seemed, for this moment to come and everything was as perfect as it should've been.

I look up and see Sarah and Erica smiling at me, both in their bridesmaid dresses, with no implications to them. I breathed a sigh of relief. I had been worried that Erica would alter her dress much to my disapproval.

"You ready?" Sarah asked, still smiling.

I nodded, too nervous to speak.

Why was I so nervous? It was just Jesse.

Erica pulls my veil over my head, obscuring everything with a thin layer of white. Despite the thin material of the veil, it was hard to see more than two feet in front of me.

I look down at the purple and white bouquet of roses I was holding, which were slightly shaking due to my shaking hands.

Again, with the nervousness.

The bridal march starts playing and it seemed as though my feet couldn't walk fast enough. They wanted to speed walk down the aisle towards Jesse and get this whole thing over and done with.

I had always hated prolonged attention. I was lucky that I couldn't blush anymore, otherwise my face would be cherry tomato red.

I look up once more and see Jesse standing in front of me smiling the biggest grin I had ever seen. The walk down the aisle was shorter than it seemed and before I knew it, I was standing in front of Jesse and the music had ceased.

The reverend, _wait, reverend? _had started to speak the traditional words of a wedding, in a very familiar, sinister voice, holding a white Bible in his hands.

"_Bible?" _I thought incredulously. "_As far as I know vampires aren't Christians…"_

I had made it through the ceremony halfway paying attention, trying to figure out what was going on, when I almost missed my cue.

"I do," I say, coming out of my reverie.

"You may now kiss the bride," the reverend tells Jesse.

I look up as Jesse slowly lifts my veil and smiles down at me. I'm staring into his eyes when I notice something wrong. Jesse had green eyes, not his usual chocolate brown. I take a closer look at my groom and it was not who I was expecting.

Benny leans in and kisses me slowly, but passionately and everyone applauds. When he pulls away, I look over at the reverend and stop dead in my tracks.

Smiling back at me very sinisterly was Vice Principal Stern.

* * *

"NO!" I sit up ramrod straight, barely conscious of someone's arms around me. I was gasping for air, trying to get my bearings straight.

"Abbey?" Jesse asks, worry coloring his tone. "Are you alright?"

"It was just a dream," I sigh. "Thank God."

I look around the dark room. I had fallen asleep watching the movie.

I lay back down, and curl into Jesse, feeling his arms tighten around me automatically.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" he questions, still concerned.

"You wouldn't like it," my voice muffled by his shoulder.

"At least tell me about it," Jesse's voice took on a pleading tone. "I won't be able to help you otherwise."

"It was about the wedding," I explain. "Stern was the reverend who was officiating it." I dare not say that it was Benny who I was marrying instead of Jesse.

"You're probably still worked up over the fact that he was your uncle," he says, trying to comfort me.

I sigh and nod my head in agreement. That was all I hoped it was. But knowing me, it wouldn't be. I needed to talk to my mom.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"Don't you wanna stay the night?" he asks, slightly teasing.

"I would," I admit. "But I only have a couple more nights of staying at home and I wanna be with my mom." It was partially the truth.

"10:30."

"Huh?"

"You asked what time it was."

"Oh, right."

I get up from the couch, with Jesse's hand in mine and lead him to the front door.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Jesse smiles.

"Nah," I say. "I think I can manage on my own. Thanks though."

He leans down and kisses me softly.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I promise, closing the door behind me as I left.

* * *

"Mom!" I yell when I get into the house. "Mom, I need to talk to you!"

She appears quietly at the top of the stairs in her pajamas.

"It's nice to see you too," she says, a bit of sarcasm and bitterness creeping into her tone. I didn't blame her. I'd probably woken her up.

"I'm sorry," I apologize hastily. "This is important."

"You decided to call off the wedding?" she asks, slightly teasing.

Benny wasn't the only one who objected to me marrying Jesse.

"No," I answer. "I need you to tell me what something means."

Picking up on my mood, she immediately got serious. She came down the stairs, taking my hand and leading me to the couch.

"What's wrong?" my mom asks when we're both sitting down.

"I fell asleep at Jesse's watching _The Hunger Games_-"

"How do you fall asleep watching _The Hunger Games_?" she interrupts.

"That is so beside the point mom," I complain. "I had a bad dream and it scared me."

"About what?" my mother asks curiously.

"The wedding," I reply. "Everything seemed so perfect, except I was beyond nervous and I kept telling myself that it was just Jesse who was waiting for me. When I get to the end of the aisle, the reverend starts the ceremony in a very familiar voice and then when Jesse lifts my veil up, it's not Jesse, but Benny and the reverend was Stern. That part was the nightmare."

My mom was speechless

"That can't happen," she said more to herself than to me. "I used an oblivion spell. Unless his Black Magic is stronger than mine."

"Mom?" I say trying to snap her out of her reverie. "Mom?"

She looked scared.

"I should've known better," she sighs, looking over at me. "I knew his magic was stronger than mine, but I didn't want to believe it."

"Are you saying that Stern can come back?" I question.

She nods.

"How?"

"Even though you're a vampire," she explains. "You were supposed to be a witch, and for some reason I can't explain, you still have your psychic energy."

"Maybe it was just a nightmare," I try to reassure myself more than my mother.

"Maybe," she sighs, nodding. "But I have a feeling it's not."

"Why?" I ask, starting to panic.

"Everyone has a little ESP," my mother explains. "Those who are supernatural have more. Dreams connect with your psychic energy and can give you visions through your sleep and can also connect with reality."

"So you're saying that that's how my wedding will turn out?" I ask, half-joking. "I'll marry Benny instead of Jesse, and Stern will officiate? Does he even have a clerical license?"

"Abigayle," my mother scolds. "This is not funny."

"Sorry," I apologize.

"I almost forgot that Benny was in it," she says looking at me, curiosity sneaking into her eyes. "You don't have any feelings for him, do you?"

"No…" I trail off uncertainly. "If I did, would I be marrying Jesse?"

"That depends," my mom replies.

"On?"

She just smiles and doesn't answer.

"It's late," she finally says, changing the subject. "I'm going to bed."

She gets up and stretches, then leans down and kisses me on the forehead.

"Goodnight sweetheart," she whispers, and starts walking towards the stairs

"'Night," I call out, staring blankly out of the window that the couch sat under.

* * *

_Benny's POV_

Benny was staring at the TV screen seeing nothing but colorful blurbs. Every once in a while the blurbs would move across the screen or make noises. He was deep in thought about Abbey. He was confused as to what he felt for her. Up until now, he had always thought of her as a friend who was a girl, more like a sister than anything else. Now he wasn't so sure.

He kept flashing back to Lotta Latté with Abbey. She had looked so beautiful that night. Heck, in his opinion, she was always beautiful.

Her big green eyes sparkling like emeralds in the coffee shop's dim lights seemed to make her seem even more beautiful. He wanted to kiss her right then and there. He would've done it too if he didn't have to worry about Jesse killing him for it.

He didn't notice until that very moment that he wished Abbey would break it off with Jesse and realize that she had feelings for him. But who was he kidding? That would never happen. She was too absorbed by Jesse to notice much of anything.

"Whoa!" he heard Ethan exclaim.

He looked over at Ethan who had just been passed out on the couch a few minutes ago.

"What's wrong, dude?" Benny asks.

"I just had the weirdest dream," Ethan explains.

"Tell your dreams to your girlfriend," Benny says. "Not to me."

"Abbey was in it," Ethan says.

"Dude, I told you-"

"You were getting married to her and Stern was the reverend."

Benny froze for a minute. Stern was gone, he couldn't come back, could he?

"Abbey's mom totally obliviated him," Benny objects. "There's no way."

"I'm not saying it was a vision," Ethan points out. "I was just saying it was weird. Unless…"

"Unless what?" Benny asks.

"Unless you have feelings for Abbey that you don't want to admit," Ethan says, putting the pieces together.

"Yeah, right," Benny laughs uneasily.

"You're running out of time," Ethan says, seeing through Benny. "You need to tell her how you feel."

"She's not gonna realize that she has feelings for me two weeks before her wedding," Benny points out. "She's got more stuff to worry about."

"Tell who how you feel?" a shockingly familiar voice says from the doorway to the living room.

They both look up, shocked. Abbey was standing in the doorway, hands on hips, staring at them with one eyebrow raised.

* * *

_Abbey's POV_

It seemed as though I had walked in on Ethan and Benny having some sort of important conversation_._

"Tell who how you feel?" I repeat again.

"Abbey," Ethan laughs nervously. "What're you doing here?"

That's how I knew they were talking about me.

"Fine, don't tell me," I say. "I'll find out eventually. And to answer your question, I'm here because I have some interesting news."

"You're calling off the wedding?" Benny asks, hopefully.

"God, why do people keep asking me that?!" I almost yell. "No, I am not calling off the wedding!"

"Sorry," Benny apologizes.

"Anyway," I continue. "I just had a dream, well, nightmare really, about Stern coming back."

"Was is it also about your wedding?" Ethan asks.

"Yeah…" I trail off. "How did you…?"

"I just woke up from the same dream," Ethan explains.

I look at him in disbelief.

"Since when do you two share dreams?" Benny asks.

"This is the first time that I'm aware it's ever happened," I say.

This was strange. Maybe Stern was only contacting those who had psychic energy. But that still didn't make any sense. Benny was a Spell Master and he had psychic energy too, didn't he?

"It must have something to do with psychic energy," Ethan says, trying to figure it out.

"If it had something to do with psychic energy, Benny would be getting the dreams too." I point out. "Maybe it has something to do with both of us personally."

"How?" Ethan asks.

"I'm his niece, and you tried to take him down," I explain.

"Your mom is the one who took him out last time, right?" Benny asks. "Has she had any dreams like this?"

"No that I know of," I answer. "Although she did tell me she thought that the oblivion spell she used wasn't strong enough to hold him because his Black Magic was stronger than hers. And she was freaking out. Majorly."

"That's not good," Benny says.

"No duh, Captain Obvious," I retort.

"Do you need blood?" Benny asks, slightly mocking. "Because you're starting to get a little cranky."

"That depends," I say. "Are you offering?"

"No," he answers quickly, shooting a glance at the scar on his wrist where I'd drank from him.

His blood had tasted _so _good. Much better than any fresh blood I've ever had. I think the magic is what made it sweeter and taste better.

"Look," I sigh. "We're obviously all tired. So why don't we call it a night and meet back here tomorrow morning about ten?"

"Sounds good to me," Ethan says. "Do you want me to tell Sarah?"

"Yeah," I answer. "We need all the help we can get."

**I finally updated! :D. Sorry it took me so long, I've had a lot of stuff with school lately. Projects, tests, etc...**

**Anyway, as always please read and review :)**


	6. Confessions

_Abbey's POV_

"Okay guys," I sigh, walking to and fro in front of the couch where everyone was seated in Ethan's living room. "Anyone got any ideas?"

"No," Benny says around a mouthful of donut.

"Well, that's not helpful," I point out.

"Let him come back," Jesse says. "I'll drain him dry just like I did his great grandfather."

"With my luck, he'll come back as a vampire," I stress.

"I'll make sure to get every last drop," he promises.

"Is draining people dry all you ever think about?" Benny asks.

"Shut up, dork," Jesse sneers.

"Jesse!" I object. "You promised to be nicer!"

"That was before I got all the details of the dream you had," Jesse says, his mouth a hard line.

I should've expected this. Of course he would become jealous that Benny was the one I was marrying in my dream instead of him. He didn't have to be such a jerk about it. I probably shouldn't have brought him to the meeting either.

"Can we just get over all of our prejudices and focus?" Ethan asks.

"Yes," I sigh. "That would be ideal."

"Like it or not, Abbey," Ethan says. "Jesse does have a point."

"About what?" I ask confused. "Being a jerk because of my dream?"

"I am not being a jerk!" Jesse objects rather loudly.

"Yes, you are!" I almost yell. "You're just jealous because it was Benny in the dream instead of you!"

"Maybe I am," he says, getting pissed. "Am I the only one here who sees that he's in love with you?!"

"Jesse," I say, keeping my voice calm. "Now is really not the time. We'll talk later."

"Fine," Jesse snaps. "But I'm leaving."

He gets up off of the couch and walks to the front door, leaving without a single glance towards me.

I just stand there frozen, staring at the front door. It isn't until Sarah comes over and hugs me that I realize tears had been running down my face.

Sarah leads me to the couch and we sit down. I become more aware of my weeping when I put my head on Sarah's shoulder and she continues to hug me while I start crying harder.

"Shh," she murmurs, stroking my hair. "Abbey, it's okay."

"No, it's not," I shake my head.

"If I know anything," Sarah says. "It's that Jesse has a temper and he'll get over it."

I nod my head, not bothering to answer.

After a few minutes, I take a deep breath and sit up. Looking at the boys, I almost laughed. They all had uncomfortable expressions on their faces, like they didn't know what to do and they were helpless.

"Sorry guys," I apologize. "You didn't need to see that."

"Look, Abbey," Benny starts. "I'm-"

"It's not your fault," I interrupted him. "_I_ was the one who had the stupid dream and _I_ was the one who didn't tell him the whole thing."

"But-" he tries to get out.

"I should be getting home," I interrupt him again.

I get up off of the couch and walk towards the door. I'm about to open it when I feel a hand on my arm. I look over, and it's Benny.

"At least let me walk you home," he says. "I'd feel better."

"Benny-" I try to get out.

"And I'm not taking 'no' for an answer," Benny stops my opposition.

"Fine," I relent, sighing. I look over at Ethan, Sarah and Rory. "I'll see you guys later."

The late morning was unusually chilly for late spring, and it looked like rain. I cross my arms across my chest, trying to embrace the warmth of my jacket.

Benny and I were walking in silence and the only sound was the wind moving through the trees.

"Say something," Benny says, breaking the silence.

"Something," I answer.

"That's not what I meant," he complains.

"What do you want me to say?" I ask. "That it's your fault that Jesse is pissed at me? Or that marrying Jesse is a big mistake? Because I'm not! It's my fault Benny, mine!"

"Abbey, be serious," Benny says. "It's not!"

"Of course," I say, starting to cry again. "You wouldn't understand. Nobody ever does! All of you looked at me as if I was crazy when I announced my engagement. Especially you!"

I felt a few drops of rain hit my head. The floodgates were getting ready to break open.

I start to walk faster, trying to get away from him.

"Abbey," he caught up to me as soon as the rain started to pour.

Ignore him, and continue walking, not using vampire speed.

"Abbey," Benny says again. "Look at me!"

I turn around and face him.

"I only did those things because I do love you," he confesses. "I've loved you since that first night. I'm in love with you, Abbey."

I open my mouth to speak, but he leans in and kisses me passionately before I could get a word out.

His arms wrap around my waist, pulling me into him.

I automatically pull away, and start to walk away again.

"Abbey!" I hear him call out, but I chose to ignore him, this time running at vampire speed.

* * *

_Abbey's POV_

"What happened to you?" my mother asks as soon as I shut the front door. "You look like a drowned cat."

"Thanks," I reply sarcastically, heading for the stairs.

"Abigayle," she says sternly. "I'm not done talking to you."

I sigh, and turn to face my mother.

"What?" I ask curtly.

"Don't use that tone with me," my mom scolds. "Anyway, about the guest list…" she trails off when she realizes that I had been crying. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

I just shake my head, trying not to cry again. Much to my dismay, traitor tears were streaming down my face again.

"You wanna know what happened?" I ask, my voice thick. "I'm an idiot."

"Sweetie-" she starts.

"No, mom," I interrupt. "Don't try to make me feel any better."

"At least tell me what happened," my mother pleads.

"It was about the dream," I explain. "I had told everyone else about the whole dream besides Jesse, because I knew if I told him that Benny was in it, he would get jealous. So, at the meeting he finds out about the whole thing. And of course, gets jealous and leaves. Then Benny walks me home and proclaimed that he was in love with me and kissed me."

My mom looks at me speechless.

"I pulled away and ran," I add.

"I'm sorry, honey," she pulls me in for a hug.

"I think I'm gonna go lay down," I pull out of our embrace.

"I love you," my mother says.

"Love you too, mom," I give her a small smile and head up the stairs.

Once in my room, I change into my sweats and crawl into bed, turning my light off in the process.

I hit play on my iPod. It was uncanny how my iPod played songs about how I felt. I was beginning to think it was possessed. After all, this was Whitechapel. I wouldn't be surprised if it was.

"_Waiting for the end to come,_

_Wishing I had strength to stand._

_This is not what I had planned,_

_It's out of my control._

_Flying at the speed of light,_

_Thoughts were spinning in my head,_

_So many things were left unsaid._

_It's hard to let you go._

_Oh, I know what it takes to move on,_

_I know how it feels to lie._

_All I wanna do is trade this life for something new,_

_Holding on to what I haven't got._

_Sitting in an empty room,_

_Trying to forget the past._

_This was never meant to last,_

_I wish it wasn't so._

_Oh, I know what it takes to move on,_

_I know how it feels to lie._

_All I wanna do is trade this life for something new,_

_Holding on to what I haven't got."_

I didn't know whether me and Jesse were finished or not, I really hoped we weren't. I loved him more than I could describe.

Benny on the other hand, had to go and mess things up by telling me he loved me. It would've been a whole lot easier if he had told me before now.

It wasn't his fault though. I was too blind to see that he's always loved me. Starting with the night he sang me to sleep.

I start to drift off to a much-needed sleep as the song ends. I was mentally exhausted from worrying too much and was emotionally exhausted from crying.

**OMG! Benny and Abbey kissed! I know some of you aren't surprised, you probably saw it coming. **

**I don't own the song, it's called Waiting for the End by Linkin Park.**

**And as always, please continue to read and review. :)**


	7. It Doesn't Change Anything

_Benny's POV_

"You kissed her?" Ethan asks in disbelief. "And then she ran away?"

"I was just following your advice, dude," Benny says.

"I told you to tell her how you feel, not kiss her!" Ethan says. "Now Jesse is going to really kill you."

Benny had walked in the house with a dreamy look on his face. He was soaking wet from walking in the rain, but he thought it had been worth it, he had kissed Abbey.

He'd been a little disappointed that she'd run away and didn't kiss him back. But then again, she had a lot on her plate.

"I should've thought this through…" Benny trails off regretfully. "Jesse probably will kill me."

"Maybe she won't tell him," Ethan says hopefully.

"She'll tell him alright," Benny sighs. "She didn't tell him about the whole dream and look where that got her."

* * *

_Abbey's POV _

As soon as I became conscious, one thought was running through my head: Benny had kissed me and told me that he loved me. I didn't know how to deal with that. My dreams had consisted of one thing: Benny telling me he loved me and leaning in to kiss me. It just kept playing in my head on repeat, especially when I closed my eyes.

I open my eyes and let out a sharp intake of breath.

Jesse was laying on his side, watching me sleep.

"I'm sorry," he apologizes. "Did I scare you?"

I nod, speechless.

He starts to lightly caress my cheek with his fingers.

"What're you doing here?" I ask him.

"I've been thinking," Jesse answers. "And I realized that it was wrong of me to get mad about a dream."

"I'm the one who should apologize," I whisper. "I should've told you about all of it, not parts of it."

"You should've," he agrees. "But, it was my fault because I let jealousy get in the way of what truly matters."

"What's that?"

"You."

I smile at him in the darkness.

He puts his arms around me and pulls me closer to him, encasing me in his embrace. I lay my head against his chest.

I wasn't going to tell him about Benny kissing me because I feared for Benny's life. I knew Jesse would kill him if he got the chance. I was going to keep our kiss a secret. For now anyway.

* * *

"I didn't tell Jesse," I inform Benny.

I was sitting in Lotta Latté, nursing a cup of coffee, talking to Benny. I had told him that we needed to talk.

"What?" he asks, caught off guard. "Why?"

"I fear for your life," I answer. "He already doesn't like you. How do you think he'd react if I told him?"

"You think he would kill me," Benny doesn't say it like a question.

"And if he tried, I probably wouldn't be able to stop him," I reply truthfully.

I take sip of my coffee, enjoying the wonderful taste of vanilla and cinnamon that overwhelmed my taste buds. Benny didn't order anything. I asked him why and he said that it had to do with zombies or something.

"Look," he says, snapping me out of my reverie. "I don't want things to be weird between us."

"They already are," I point out. "You kissed me and told me you loved me."

"They don't have to be," Benny says. "They only are because you ran away."

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm getting married!"

"Yeah, I've noticed."

"If you'd told me that you loved me before all of this happened," I say, sorrowfully. "Maybe things would be different."

"Why can't it change things now?" he asks.

I hold up my left hand, indicating my ring.

"Right…" he trails off.

"I'm sorry, Benny," I whisper.

"It's not your fault," he answers. "It's mine. I should've told you before all of this happened."

"You did," I say. "When I first moved here."

"You were already a fledgling by the time I realized how I felt," Benny confesses. "And you liked Rory."

"I did feel something for you that night," I admit. "I just didn't know how to react, and I was too absorbed by Jesse to notice much else."

"You still are," he says.

"I know," I sigh.

"Aha!" Benny exclaims. "So you admit it!"

"Maybe a little…" I trail off.

I look up at him, and he's smiling. I can't help but smiling back.

"I was hoping," I began. "That we could keep the kiss a secret. Just between us."

"Okay," he agrees nervously.

"Benny…you told somebody, didn't you?" I question accusingly.

"Maybe…" he trails off, not meeting my eyes.

"Benny!" I scold. "Who?"

"Ethan," he answers.

"Please tell him not to tell anyone. Even Sarah."

"Alright."

I look at the clock on my phone. 5:43 PM.

"I should go," I tell him apologetically. "I told my mom that I'd be home at six for dinner."

I grab my coffee as I'm getting up.

"I'll see you later," I promise. "'Bye."

"'Bye," he mutters, looking down at the table as I throw my cup away in the trash can and walk towards the door.


	8. Sparks Fly

_Abbey's POV_

"Hey sweetie," my mom greets me when I come into the kitchen. "How are you?"

"Fine," I lie. I wasn't fine, I was stressed. Even more so now since Benny professed his love for me and then kissed me.

"You're forgetting that I can read you," she reminds me. "What's wrong?"

Right. Witch sense. Ugh.

"The usual," I sigh. "The wedding's next week and Benny's in love with me. Ya know, stuff that goes on before a wedding."

"Oh, baby," my mother croons. "I'm sorry."

"I just don't know what to do mom," I confess. "I love Jesse, but I think I also have feelings for Benny."

"Can I do anything to help?" she asks.

"Do you have a spell that'll tell me who I should choose?" I ask hopefully.

"No," my mom answers. "I don't practice magic that interferes with love."

"Really?" I ask, not believing her. "Benny's spell book had a love potion in it that he used."

"And how did that turn out for him?"

"He spilled it and all the girls at school fell in love with him and Ethan. Then about six hours later, they wanted to kill them. He only made the potion to make Erica fall in love with him."

"That was his own stupidity," my mom says. "Spells like that have consequences, and that is exactly why I don't practice them."

"You only practice Black Magic, right?" I ask, slightly kidding.

"That was only once," she defends. "And it was for self defense."

"I can't believe you killed your own brother," I say in disbelief.

"I didn't kill him," she explains. "I sent him into oblivion."

"Which he's coming back from," I point out.

"Abbey," she sighs. "The spell was flawed because I hadn't been practicing as long as Galen had."

"Why don't you ask Benny's grandma for help?"

She doesn't answer, she just looks down at the table.

"Mom?" I ask. "What's wrong?"

"I know she would help me," she answers. "But I won't ask her to."

"Why?" I ask, curious.

"In order to defeat my brother again," my mother explains. "We'd have to use Black Magic. Evelyn is an Earth Priestess and using that type of magic goes against nature."

"What about Benny?"

"Black Magic is dark magic, and it's not right to use it."

"Then how did our family end up using it?" I ask.

"For power," my mother answers. "When you're using it, you get this overwhelming feeling of power. It's almost euphoric. And eventually you'll turn evil because it's so tempting. You're lucky you'll never have to face the temptation of Black Magic."

"Why won't I?" I ask.

"You're a vampire," she explains. "You were supposed to be a witch, but got turned before your powers developed fully, which I couldn't be more thankful for."

"You're thankful that I'm a vampire?" I ask confused.

"Somewhat," my mom replies. "Only because it means you won't get your powers."

"Why don't you want me to get my powers?"

"Because you won't want to stop using them."

"Oh," was my genius response.

* * *

_Benny's POV_

"_If you'd told me you loved me before all of this happened, maybe things would be different." _Abbey's words ran through Benny's head, each one embedding themselves into his brain.

He'd professed his love for her and then kissed her in the pouring rain. Most girls would kill for a moment like that, but not Abbey. She'd run away without even looking back at him. He knew that he'd probably confused and stressed her out even more.

"_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!" _He mentally kicked himself.

He knew he'd acted impulsively and that was only because the moment had seemed perfect. Abbey and Jesse had had a fight, leaving Abbey upset. It seemed like ideal timing to make his move.

But who was he kidding? Abbey and Jesse were _engaged_ and there was no way she was going to break it off with him the week before the wedding. They had obviously made up if she hadn't told Jesse that he'd kissed her. Jesse would probably kill him if he ever found out.

* * *

_Abbey's POV_

I open my eyes and my room is still dark, faint light from the soon to be rising sun was visible through the window. The bright white numbers on my iHome said it was 6:15 in the morning.

I was strangely wide awake, no chance of trying to fall asleep for a few more hours.

Throwing my covers off of me, and getting out of bed, I decide to take a shower. I hadn't taken one since yesterday morning, was probably long overdue.

I walk into the hall and the house is quiet and still dark. My mom was probably still sleeping.

I walk into the bathroom and turn on the light, looking at myself in the mirror. My dark hair was a tangled mess and my cheeks were rosy red. My eyes were unusually bright. I couldn't figure out why.

I turn on the faucet and the water is like ice. I know vampires shouldn't care about whether something is warm or cold because it all feels the same to us, but I still liked the feel of the hot water on my skin even though I wasn't human anymore.

I get into the shower, and let the hot water and steam envelop me. Before I know it, I'm singing.

"_The way you move is like a full-on rainstorm,_

_And I'm a house of cards._

_You're the kinda reckless that should send me runnin',_

_But I kinda know that I won't get far._

_And you stood there in front of me,_

_Just close enough to touch._

_Close enough to hope you couldn't see what I was thinkin' of._

_Drop everything now,_

_Meet me in the __pouring rain__._

_Kiss me on the sidewalk__,_

_Take away the pain._

'_Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile._

_Get me with those __green eyes __baby,_

_As the lights go down._

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around._

'_Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile._

_My mind forgets to remind me,_

_You're a bad idea._

_You touch me once,_

_And it's really something._

_You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be._

_I'm on my guard for the rest of the world,_

_But with you,_

_I know it's no good._

_And could wait patiently,_

_But I really wish you would…_

_Drop everything now,_

_Meet me in the __pouring rain__._

_Kiss me on the sidewalk__,_

_Take away the pain._

'_Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile._

_Get me with those __green eyes __baby,_

_As the lights go down._

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around._

'_Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile."_

At first, when I started singing, I thought I was singing about Jesse, but certain lyrics stood out to me, replaying what happened the other night.

Now I knew why my eyes were so bright. I was happy, and it wasn't because of Jesse.

I immediately get rid of that thought, and turn the water off. I figured I had spent enough time in the shower. I wrap a towel around myself and walk out of the shower.

I look over at my mom's bedroom door when I walk out into the hall and it's opened. I hoped I didn't wake her up with my singing.

I tiptoe over to my room and close the door. Once inside, I walk over to my dresser and pull out my favorite sweats and an oversized t-shirt and put them on. Leaving my hair wet, I go down the stairs towards the kitchen and almost pass out from shock because of who's standing in the middle of my kitchen, smiling very wickedly at me.

**Ooh…who's standing in Abbey's kitchen?! **

**Anyway, I don't own the song, it's Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift…and can you guess who the lyrics that stood out to her (the underlined ones) reminded her of and why she's happy?**

**As always, please continue to read and review :)**


	9. Stern is Back

_Abbey's POV_

"Hello again, Abigayle," Stern greets me.

I'm too shocked to speak. I look over at my mom and she's sitting very still, not moving. She looks up at me and I catch a flash of fear in her eyes that vanished as quickly as it had appeared.

I take a deep breath.

"What're you doing here?" I demand.

"That's no way to greet your uncle," he admonishes.

"You were never family," I spat. "To me, or to my mom."

"It's not my fault your mother had a conflict of interest," Stern remarks.

He was talking about my father, and I was starting to get pissed.

"But it seems as though you're following in her footsteps," he continues. "Marrying a vampire? Your great-great grandfather Galen Sinistero would be so ashamed."

"If you hadn't noticed, I don't care what you or anyone else thinks," I retort.

"Oh, but you do," Stern insists. "Otherwise you wouldn't be rethinking your engagement to that bloodsucker who killed your ancestor."

I was stunned.

"How did you know that?"

He smirks.

"When I was coming back from the oblivion that your mother sent me into, I had access to your unconscious mind. You worry about your feelings for Benny and wonder if you should break off your engagement to the vampire and pick Benny instead."

"So you're the one who sent me that dream," I don't say it like a question.

"Of course," Stern smirks again.

I stand there, trying to think of a way that I could warn my friends that Stern had come back. There was no way I could escape from the house without him stopping me.

Then something clicked in my brain. Luckily, my sweats had pockets in them and I had slipped my phone into my right pocket before I had come downstairs. I could access my phone through the worn out material of my sweats. I steal a glance up at Stern, and he's looking over at my mother, disapproval written all over his face. I had maybe five seconds tops before he looked at me again. I knew my phone by heart, so I hit the call button and then quickly hit a number on my speed dial.

* * *

_Benny's POV_

Benny was jarred awake by the insistent buzzing of his phone. He reaches over to the bedside table and picks it up. The caller I.D. said it was Abbey. He steals a quick glance at the clock on the table. Why was Abbey calling him at 6:45 on a Saturday morning?

"This better be good," he mutters to himself, then answers the phone. "Abbey, this better be pretty important if you're calling me this early on a Saturday."

"Why did you come back?" Abbey's voice was grave.

"Abbey?" he asks confused. "What're-"

He was cut off by another voice.

"I came back to finish what I started," the voice was shockingly familiar. "To rid this town of vampires once and for all. Starting with your little Seer friend, Ethan."

"Ethan has nothing to do with this," Abbey defends.

"Oh, but he does," the voice says. "He tried to stop me."

"So did I, but I don't see you trying to kill me," Abbey says.

Then something clicked in Benny's sleep deprived mind. The familiar voice was Stern. He'd finally come back, just like Abbey had warned them he would.

He puts his ear back to the phone, but the line had gone dead. He had to warn the others. Now.

He threw the covers off of him and literally jumped out of bed. He grabbed the first thing his hands touched in his dresser drawer and threw them on, he didn't care if his outfit matched. Before running out of the door, he yanked on one of his many stripped jackets and his shoes, not bothering to tie them.

He ran down the stairs as quickly and quietly as he could, trying not to disturb anybody. He went into the kitchen to grab his spell book that he left on the counter, when he ran into his grandma.

"You're up early," she says suspiciously, staring the spell book he had in his hands.

"We have a problem," Benny says.

"What's wrong?" Grandma Weir asks.

"Stern is back," he explains. "And I think he has Abbey and her mom held captive at their house. She just called me while she was talking to him. He plans on finishing what he started. Starting with going after Ethan. I was just going to warn the others."

"Oh dear," she sighs. "This isn't good."

"What can we do to help her?" Benny asks, concerned.

"Well, nothing in there is going to help you," Benny's grandma says, looking pointedly at the book Benny was holding.

* * *

_Benny's POV_

"Black Magic?" Benny asks incredulously. "I thought you said you didn't practice it."

"Not anymore," Grandma Weir replies.

"Grandma!" he says out of shock.

"It was only once," she explains. "I was young and naïve. Didn't realize what it would do to me in the long term."

They were standing in Benny's grandma's magic library. He had been shocked when Grandma had handed him a book on Black Magic.

"The only way to defeat Stern is by using his magic against him," Grandma explains. "There's a vanquishing spell in that book that's quite effective. It's stronger than the oblivion spell Abbey's mom used."

"But I can't even…" Benny trails off. "Grandma, you know my magic isn't that good. What makes you think I could perform Black Magic?"

"I have faith in you," she answers, smiling at him.

* * *

_Abbey's POV_

This was just great. Stern had guessed what I was doing and took my phone from me, smashing it on the kitchen floor. I was pissed because that was a four hundred dollar phone that I had spent most of my allowance on. Grr.

I was relieved that he had smashed it after Benny heard what was going on. Hopefully he would be here soon with backup. Until then, I was being held prisoner in my own house.

Unlike my mother, I was being watched like a hawk. Stern knew I had the guts to defy him and wanted to make sure that I didn't do anything 'risky.' Right now, I was wishing that I had my powers. Not that they would've done anything to help much, but it probably would've stalled Stern.

"Don't look so glum, Abbey," Stern says from behind me. I was sitting on the couch in the living room, pretending to watch Saturday morning cartoons. Instead, I was staring at the TV screen, watching the unfocused, blurry images move across it.

"Only my friends and family call me Abbey," I say, no emotion in my voice. "You're sure as hell not a friend or family."

My mom was sitting in the recliner to my left, still staying very still, the only thing moving was her eyes looking between me and her brother.

"Gabriele," he turns his attention to my mother. "I'm sick and tired of your daughter disrespecting me."

"You deserve it," I say curtly.

"Abigayle, do you need a time out?" Stern asks mockingly.

"I'm not five-years-old," I say, getting pissed.

"You sure are acting like it," he remarks.

A red haze started to take over my vision, I could feel myself starting to vamp-out. I could feel my fangs protruding from my lips.

"That's it!" I get up and turn around, facing Stern, in full-on vamp mode now.

"Ooh, very scary Abigayle," he says sardonically.

I couldn't help myself, so I lunged for his throat.

I was met by a breathtaking blow. I hit the ground hard, struggling to breathe. It felt like he had taken the air out of my lungs and all of the oxygen out of the room, making it impossible for me to take a breath.

I start to see black spots around my vision and everything starts to go black in a matter of seconds.

* * *

_Abbey's POV_

When I wake up, my mom is leaning over me, a worried look on her face.

"Abbey," she sighs. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault," I reply. "You didn't try to attack Stern."

I felt really lightheaded and sluggish.

"Ugh," I groan. "I should've thought that through instead of acting on impulse."

"I'm sorry, baby," my mom tries to comfort me.

"Stop saying that," I snap. "Where's Stern?"

"He left," she answers. "He said he was coming back later and not to bother trying to leave the house. He has it spelled so we can't leave."

"Great," I sigh.

"I knew I should've been better prepared," she says more to herself than to me.

"It's not your fault," I repeat. "Besides, I think I have backup coming."

She looks at me confused.

I then proceeded to tell her about what I had done with my phone before Stern had smashed it.

"They'll come," my mom says, smiling.

"How can you be so sure?" I ask.

"Because if I know one thing," she explains. "Is that Benny would do anything for you."


	10. Benny to the Rescue

_Benny's POV_

"You intend to do Black Magic?" Ethan asks, hesitant. "You can barely do regular magic without screwing something up."

Benny had called an emergency meeting at Ethan's house, much to Ethan's parents dismay because of the time of morning.

Ethan was sitting on the couch, still wearing his pajamas and trying to keep his eyes opened. Sarah, however, was fully dressed, but also fighting the urge to doze off.

"Thanks for the confidence," Benny says sarcastically.

"I didn't say you couldn't do it," Ethan explains. "I'm just worried that something will go wrong like it usually does."

"That's basically saying the same thing," Benny points out.

"No, it's not," Sarah mutters, eyes closed.

The boys weren't sure whether she was sleeping or not.

Benny was getting annoyed.

"Guys!" Benny raises his voice. "Wake up! This is Abbey we're talking about!"

"Sorry," Ethan and Sarah apologize, both opening their eyes wider.

"I've tried to call Abbey," Benny explains. "But it goes straight to voicemail."

"Do you think Stern figured out what she was doing and took it?" Ethan asked.

"Maybe," Benny says. "All I know is that we need to get to her house."

"Should we tell Jesse?" Ethan asks.

"No!" Benny blurted out a little too quickly. "I mean, uh, why bother him this early in the morning? He'd probably kill us."

Benny lets out a little nervous laugh.

The truth was, Benny wanted to be the one who saved the day and be Abbey's hero. Maybe, just maybe it would change her mind about Jesse. After all, Benny was the one she called, not Jesse. Maybe she was finally beginning to realize that she also had feelings for him. Benny could only hope.

* * *

_Abbey's POV_

"If Stern spelled the house, then how will Benny, Ethan and Sarah be able to get through if they come?" I asked, confused.

"The spell he used on the house keeps us in," my mother explained. "But it can allow anyone access if they wanted to come in."

"So you're saying that robbers could come in and we couldn't do anything to stop it?" I ask.

"Yes," she answered. "But once you're in, you can't get out."

"Then how did Stern…?"

"He spelled the house so that only he can come and go as he pleases."

"That is seriously messed up," I say, annoyed.

My mother sighs.

There was knock at the door.

I looked over at my mom.

"Should I answer it?" I whisper.

"Come in!" she hollers to the door.

Jesse walks in and closes the door.

"Jesse!" I say in relief.

"Abbey?" he says confused. "What's wrong? I kept calling and texting you and when you didn't answer, I decided to come see if everything was okay. Everything is okay, right?"

"Not quite…" I trail off.

"What's wrong?" he inquires, looking at me worriedly.

"Stern is back," my mom says seriously.

"I don't see him," Jesse smirks.

"That's because he left," she says, trying not to get annoyed. "He said he had a few things to take care of."

Benny wasn't the only one who didn't trust Jesse.

"And I didn't answer your calls because Stern smashed my phone," I explain, getting pissed just thinking about it.

Jesse kneels down next to me, and cradles me in his arms.

"I'm so sorry," he whispers in my ear, kissing my head.

I was getting fed up with everybody saying sorry all the time.

"Just stop, okay?" I push Jesse away. "I'm sick and tired of everybody telling me that they're sorry! Sorry for what?! Nothing! Nobody's done anything that they need to be sorry for! So just stop!"

"Abbey-" my mom starts.

"No, mom," I interrupt her. "I don't wanna hear it."

"Am I sensing a little discord?" A mocking voice asks from the doorway.

I look up at Stern with disgust. He was the reason we were in this mess.

"And I remember leaving only one vampire in the house," Stern looks pointedly at Jesse, with an undertone of annoyance in his eyes. "I assume the bat brigade is back in Whitechapel?"

"Of course the Council's back," I answer unwillingly. "They thought you were gone for good."

"Think again, Abbey," Stern uses my nickname, knowing that I didn't like it when he did.

"I told you-" I get up off the floor and start to lunge at him again, but am stopped by Jesse wrapping his arms around my waist, locking me in an iron vise.

"Still having anger problems, are we?" Stern's tone was painfully mocking and it made me see red.

"Only when I'm hungry," I spit. "I'd take a bite out of you, but I'm not sure you'd taste good."

Truth was, I was starving. I hadn't fed in a while and it was making me crabby, but it fueled my anger towards Stern.

"Is that supposed to be an insult?" Stern asks, smirking. "I'm sorry, I don't understand insults given by vampires. Especially ones involving blood."

I hiss and bare my fangs, warning him that I was about to lose it.

"Did anyone ever tell you that showing your teeth is disrespectful?"

I started growling.

"So is growling," he notes.

"Like I care!" I hiss.

"Abbey," Jesse whispers in my ear. "You need to calm down."

I take a deep breath, and close my eyes, trying to find serenity.

"Isn't that cute," Stern says, sardonically. "He's the only one who can calm you down. I'd hate to see anything happen to him."

"Huh?" I ask confused.

Before I can answer, a bolt of lightning shoots out of Stern's hand, hitting Jesse and knocking him unconscious.

"Jesse!" I holler, looking worriedly over at my fallen fiancée.

"He's not dead, Abbey," my mother assures me.

"What a shame," Stern says, mock sympathy in his voice. "I was aiming for his heart."

* * *

_Benny's POV_

Benny was standing on Abbey's front porch with Ethan and Sarah listening in on what was going on inside.

"Abbey is either really pissed or just crabby because she needs blood," Ethan notes, his ear still on the front door.

"Probably both," Benny answers. "Because one, she hates Stern. And two, we all know how she can get when she hasn't fed."

Sarah and Ethan look at Benny dumbfounded. They were both wondering why Benny was being so smart all of a sudden.

Benny was acting like that because he knew he needed to save Abbey and he had to be quick on his feet.

"Let's go," Sarah looks pointedly at the door.

Ethan grabs the handle and slowly opens the door, revealing Abbey, Abbey's mom, Stern and an unconscious Jesse all in the living room, staring at the opening door.

"Benny!" Abbey says relieved. "I was worried that you wouldn't come."

"Of course I came," Benny says, smiling. "No one wants to see Stern gone more than we do."

* * *

_Abbey's POV_

I had finally gotten a good look at Benny and he was holding a Black Magic spell book.

_Black Magic?!_

What on earth did he think he was doing?! He could barely do normal spells right. What made him think that he could master a Black Magic spell?! And where did he get that book?!

"You honestly think you can defeat me?" Stern asks the group.

Instead of answering, Benny starts chanting in an unrecognizable, dark language. I could see that he had taken Stern off guard. Stern was backing away slowly, and was gulping nervously.

My mom joined in, chanting the words with Benny, their hands were starting to glow gold, building up power. The words were so hypnotic that I soon joined in with the chanting. Maybe since I still had some of the witch's sense I had started to develop before I turned, I still had my powers. I knew it was a long shot, but it was worth a try.

I was so taken off guard when my hands also started to glow. I still had my powers!

My mom grabs my hand, motioning for me to grab Benny's because magic was stronger if it was done in groups.

We continued to chant the hypnotizing words until there was a blast of gold and Stern was gone.

I now knew what my mother had been talking about. Black Magic felt so powerful that I struggled to stop. It was so tempting, so euphoric.

Unfortunately, it was all to much for me, so I passed out into an empty black nothingness.

* * *

_Abbey's POV_

When I come to, I'm laying in the recliner with everyone standing over me, looking worried.

I felt horrible.

"What happened?" My voice cracking.

"You passed out after you used magic," my mom explains.

"True story," Benny says, smiling.

I had such a pounding headache.

"Should I have a headache?" I question.

"Usually after the first couple of times using Black Magic," my mom assures me.

"What makes you think I wanna do that again?" I ask. "And where did Stern go?"

"I used a vanquishing spell," Benny explains. "It's strong enough that he won't bother you again."

I nod my head, taking in what they were saying.

"Does anybody have anything to drink?" I ask, hopeful. "I'm starving."

"Hold on a sec," Benny says, unzipping his messenger bag and pulling out two full blood bags.

He hands them to me and I barely control the urge to rip them both out of his hands.

I puncture one of the bags with my fangs and drink in all the tastiness of the blood.

Once I'm done, I move on to the next one, but it's yanked out of my hand by Sarah.

I hiss at her.

"You only need a pint every few days," she reminds me. "Otherwise, there are consequences…"

She trails off, implying what happened to her when she had an all you can drink buffet at the blood bank a few months back.

"Okay," I sigh.

I lay my head back on the recliner, closing my eyes, when something occurred to me.

"Where's Jesse?" I ask, opening my eyes.

"Laying on the couch, still knocked out," my mother answers.

"Yeah," Benny says. "What happened?"

"Rescue attempt one failed," I sigh.

"Obviously," Benny smirked. "He can't even save his girlfriend. Lame."

"Benny," I complain.

"Sorry," he apologizes, avoiding my gaze.

"Look," my mother says. "I know Abbey is probably very tired and I'm sure all of you are too. Why don't you guys go on home and get some rest. You can all come back later."

"Mom, why can't they all just crash here for a few hours?" I ask tiredly. "I'll go on up to my room and someone can have the recliner."

"Are you sure?" she asks me.

"Yeah, I'm sure," I answer.

"Okay," my mom says. "You're welcome to stay. I'm gonna head back to bed. You guys can decide on who sleeps where."

I watch my mom mount the steps, then look over at the clock on the wall. It was only 7:45am. I couldn't believe that that all transpired in an hour.

I get up off of the recliner and offer it to Ethan, who takes it and lays down immediately. Sarah soon lays beside him. The space was cramped, but it looked like they didn't care.

I look over at Benny.

"I'll just sleep on the floor," he says, returning my gaze.

"I wanna talk to you," I whisper, taking his hand and leading him up the stairs, looking back at Jesse, making sure he was still asleep.

**What's she gonna talk to Benny about?! **

**Anyway, please continue to read and review :)**

**P.S. suggestions are welcome**


	11. Letting Go

_Abbey's POV _

I close my door and turn around to look at Benny.

"I know you're confused," Benny admits. "I know that I've made everything harder for you and I know that I probably shouldn't have kissed you like that."

"I didn't ask for an apology," I answer.

"But I'm giving you one," he replies. "Because you deserve it."

"No," I object. "I don't. If anyone deserves an apology, it's you."

"What?" Benny asks confused.

"I've been leading you on and I'm sorry," I apologize. "I know it was wrong and I shouldn't have done it."

"Why did you?" he questions.

"Because I care for you and I'm stupid enough not to tell you how I really feel."

"How do you feel?" I asks.

I didn't wanna do this, but I knew that I had to.

"I love you," I whisper.

I look up at him and he has a weird look on his face.

"But it doesn't change anything," Benny doesn't say it like a question.

"I don't think so," I look down at my feet, avoiding his eyes.

I had to let him go. It was agonizing for both of us. We were both hoping that we felt the same way, even if we didn't realize it until now.

I could feel my eyes starting to fill up with tears.

"I should probably go," Benny says, moving towards the door.

"Okay," I say, my voice getting thick.

Before he leaves, he turns and looks at me.

"Abbey, I'll always love you," he whispers.

And then he was gone.

The tears started streaming down my face, making everything blurry.

I walk over to the door and close it, locking it and then run and jump on my bed, continuing to cry.

Letting him go was turning out to be the hardest thing that I'd ever done. How could you love someone so much that it felt like your heart was going to explode? I truly knew that I loved him, but was a coward to do anything about it.

This was the last time that he would break my heart. We always found our way back to each other somehow, but I knew that wouldn't happen anymore.

I wasn't right for him. I wasn't human. I couldn't stand the fact that I would stay seventeen and he would age. And if it came to that, I wouldn't ask him to turn. I wouldn't take his humanity away from him.

Truth be told, I loved being a vampire, but I would give anything to be human again.

"_I find myself at your door,_

_Just like all those times before._

_I'm not sure how I got there,_

_All roads,_

_They lead me here. _

_I imagine you are home,_

_In your room,_

_All alone._

_And you open your eyes into mine,_

_And everything feels better._

_And right before your eyes,_

_I'm breaking._

_No past,_

_No reasons why,_

_Just you and me…_

_This is the last time I'm asking you this,_

_Put my name at the top of your list._

_This is the last time I'm asking you why,_

_You break my heart in the blink of an eye._

_You find yourself at my door,_

_Just like all those times before,_

_You wear your best apology,_

_But I was there to watch you leave._

_And all the times I let you in,_

_Just for you to go again._

_Disappear when you come back._

_Everything is better._

_And right before your eyes,_

_I'm aching._

_No past,_

_Nowhere to hide._

_Just you and me…_

_This is the last time I'm asking you this,_

_Put my name at the top of your list._

_This is the last time I'm asking you why,_

_You break my heart in the blink of an eye._

_This is the last time you tell me I've got it wrong._

_This is the last time I say, 'it's been you all along.'_

_This is the last time I let you in my door._

_This is the last time I won't hurt you anymore."_

Even though we were never officially together, we always somehow managed to break each other's hearts. Maybe if things had been different. Maybe if I hadn't been turned. Benny deserved better than me. He deserved someone who would age with him, someone he could get married to and have kids with.

I'd never given much thought to having kids, which I guessed was a good thing. I couldn't mourn something that I'd never really thought about.

I just hoped that he would move on and forget all about me. Maybe after the wedding, Jesse and I could move far away from Whitechapel. Unfortunately, I knew he would never do that because he had been reinstated on the Vampire Council.

The wedding was in two days, and I was an absolute mess.

I knew that I shouldn't be crying over someone who was never mine in the first place, but I couldn't help it. I loved Benny and I was getting married to Jesse. I wasn't sure if I wanted to get married anymore.

I looked down at my left hand, where the ring rested, gleaming beautifully on my third finger and instead of feeling love like I should've, I felt nothing.

I then realized that I had been having second thoughts about the marriage the whole time. Starting that night when it was just me and Benny.

I did love Jesse, but not the way I should.

I was still laying on my bed, contemplating on what to do, when there was a knock at the door.

"It's open!" I say loudly.

The door slowly opens and Jesse comes in, closing the door behind him. He walks over to my bed and lays down beside me.

"You've been crying," he notes softly, noticing my red eyes.

"Yeah," I whisper.

"Why?" Jesse questions.

"Benny."

"I know."

"What?" I ask, amazed.

"I see the way he looks at you," he explains. "You look at him the same way."

"You're not mad," I don't say it like a question.

"No, I'm not," Jesse says. "I can't help but think that you think have to be with me because I was the one who turned you."

"Maybe a little," I admit.

"It doesn't have to be like that," he says calmly. "I turned Sarah and she's with Ethan. I know you love Benny."

I don't meet his eyes. Everything he was saying was true.

"But I'm not right for him," I whisper. "I'm not human. He deserves someone he can grow old with."

"Ethan and Sarah don't seem to care about that," Jesse points out.

"I'd give anything to be human again," I sigh.

"I never did apologize for taking away your humanity," he says indifferently. "At the time I didn't care about anything except getting my revenge on Whitechapel. But you opened my eyes and you changed me. Even if you don't want to spend the rest of eternity with me, I promise that I'll stay like this."

I smile at him weakly.

I slip the ring off of my finger and present it to Jesse.

"I'm sorry," I say softly.

He takes the ring gently from my hand and puts it in his pocket.

"I can't believe you're letting me go this easy."

"I don't want to complicate things for you and I'm sure everybody's going to be relieved."

"Don't think like that," I object.

"You know it's true," Jesse points out. "Your mother doesn't even like me."

He leans over and kisses my head.

"Goodbye, Abbey," he whispers and gets off the bed, vanishing in a matter of seconds.

I knew it was hard for him to let me go that easily.

I had had enough goodbyes for one day, so I pulled my covers over my head, letting sleep take me away from all of the mental and emotional stress that had gone on for the past few weeks.

* * *

_Benny's POV_

Nothing could sum up the way Benny felt. It was over. The thing that him and Abbey had going was over. She finally admitted that she loved him, but it didn't change anything.

He was numb, he couldn't feel anything except a dull ache inside his chest.

He was beyond noticing anything except how he felt. He kept replaying what had happened in Abbey's room in his head.

"_I love you,"_ she had said, but it didn't change anything.

He didn't notice when someone was calling his name until they were snapping their fingers in front of his face.

He blinked and snapped out of his reverie.

"What?" he asked confused.

"I said, 'how are you feeling?'" Ethan answered.

Benny remembered where he was. He was at a diner in downtown Whitechapel with Ethan and Sarah.

"Fine," he lied, looking down at his half-eaten burger and barely touched fries.

Ethan and Sarah both exchanged worried looks that he ignored.

It wasn't until he noticed the song that was playing that he really began to think about Abbey.

"_I hung up the phone tonight,_

_Something happened for the first time._

_Deep inside,_

_There's a rush,_

_What a rush._

'_Cause the possibility that you would ever feel the same way about me,_

_Is just too much,_

_Just too much._

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_

_All I ever think about is you._

_You got me hypnotized,_

_So mesmerized,_

_And I just got to know…_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone,_

_All that we could be?_

_Where this thing can go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it really just another crush?_

_Do you catch your breath when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back like the way I do?_

'_Cause I'm trying,_

_Trying to walk away._

_But I know this crush ain't going away,_

_Going away…"_

Before Benny knew it, he was walking out the door of the diner oblivious to the looks Ethan and Sarah were giving him, and completely uncertain of where his feet were going to lead him.

**The first song was The Last Time by Taylor Swift feat. Gary Lightbody and the last one was Crush by David Archuleta. I hope you enjoyed!**

**As always, please continue to read and review :)**


	12. Sacrifice

_Abbey's POV_

"Abbey, are you sure you want to do this?" my mother asks, uncertain.

"Yes," I sigh.

"I have to warn you," she says. "The spell may go wrong. Magic is unpredictable. Especially Black Magic."

"I know," I assure her. "I'm willing to take the chance."

"I'm not," my mom says. "You're my only daughter and if anything happens to you…"

"Mom, I'm gonna be fine."

"Alright," she sighs, unconvinced.

I had found a spell in one of my mom's magic books that could turn any supernatural being back into it's human form. I was hoping that it would work on me.

It's not that I didn't like being a vampire, it's just that I never asked for this or fully embraced my vampirism, unlike Erica. I also wanted to give my mother her daughter back, and to be honest, it did partly have to do with Benny.

I was hoping against hope that he'd come back to me, but it'd been three days since I'd seen him last and I was pretty sure he was still hurt.

"You ready?" my mom asks, seriously.

"Yeah," I answer.

"Lay down in the circle," she instructs.

We were doing the spell in the living room and she had made a circle of salt for the ritual that I had to lay down in. The salt controlled the magic, made sure that nothing went wrong.

I step over the salt barrier and lay down on the hardwood floor.

"Ya know, this would be a lot more comfortable if we had carpet," I point out.

"Abbey, stop complaining," my mother scolds me. "Magic isn't about comfort."

"Obviously," I mumble.

She sighs, closing her eyes, trying to concentrate.

She starts to chant in an unfamiliar dark language, that sounded so hypnotizing and somehow natural coming from my mother's lips.

Suddenly, it feels like I'm being pinned to the ground, and my breath is being pushed out of me.

The candles than had been lit started to burn brighter and hotter, I could feel the heat on my skin. I wasn't sure if I could take much more of this any longer. If the heat continued to get hotter, I felt like I might be burnt alive.

I was then paralyzed, the only thing I could move were my eyes. I was switching glances between my mom and the flickering candles.

I was about to scream out, when it felt like a hundred pound weight had been placed on me, making everything fade out into blackness.

With one last look at my mom, the blackness overtook me, and I was in an empty black nothingness. Seeing nothing, feeling nothing, hearing nothing.

* * *

_Benny's POV_

Benny didn't realize where his feet were taking him until he was there. He was standing on Abbey's front porch, finger raised to ring the doorbell.

"_What am I doing?" _he thought. _"It's been three days and she probably hates me."_

He'd heard that the wedding had been cancelled and hoped that it wasn't because of him, but he knew it was.

Swallowing his fear, he lifted his finger higher, ringing the doorbell, which he regretted the second after he did it.

He thought about hiding in the bushes until it was clear, but thought better of his plan, and decided to face whoever answered the door, whether it be a pissed/upset Abbey or her mother.

It took a few minutes, but Abbey's mom finally answered the door.

"Benny," she said, taken off guard. "What're you doing here?"

"I was just in the neighborhood," he lied. "Thought I'd stop by."

"Uh," she hesitates. "Now's not a very good time, Benny."

"Mrs. Benson, I really need to see Abbey," he says seriously. "I need to tell her something."

He could sense that she was hiding something.

"Please," he pleads. "I love your daughter. I need to speak to her."

"Fine," she relents, sighing. "You may have a hard time communicating with her."

"She holed up in her room trying to avoid everyone?" Benny guesses.

"No," Abbey's mom answers. "I can show you better than I can tell you."

She motions for him to follow her into the house. He stops dead in his tracks when he sees Abbey laying in the middle of a circle of what looked like burnt salt, unconscious.

"What the…" he trailed off, speechless.

"She's transitioning back into a human," Abbey's mom explains. "She found a spell in one of my books and begged me to do it for her. She never liked being a vampire because she never asked for it."

"She also did it for me," he answers.

"She did," she agrees. "She loves you more than she's willing to show."

Benny walks to the circle and falls to his knees, looking at the girl he loved more than anything, yearning to reach out and wrap her in his arms.

"I know," he whispers, not taking his eyes off of Abbey.

"You can go inside of the circle," Abbey's mom offers. "Just don't mess up the salt. It's what's keeping the spell under control."

He nods, stepping slowly over the salt.

Moving towards Abbey, he wraps her in his arms, and kisses her head, laying down on the floor with her.

"How long will she be out?" Benny asks.

When there's no reply, he looks around for Abbey's mom, but she's no longer in the room.

Benny tightens his arms around Abbey and starts to sing, much like the first night they spent together.

"_The best thing about tonight is that we're not fighting,_

_Could it be that we have been this way before?_

_I know you don't think that I am trying,_

_I know you're wearing thin down to the core. _

_But hold your breath,_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you,_

_Over again._

_Don't make me change my mind,_

_Or I won't live to see another day,_

_I swear it's true._

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find,_

_You're impossible to find._

_This is not what I intended,_

_I always swore to you I'd never fall apart._

_You always thought that I was stronger,_

_I may have failed,_

_But I have loved you from the start._

_Oh, but hold your breath,_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you,_

_Over again._

_Don't make me change my mind,_

_Or I won't live to see another day,_

_I swear it's true._

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find,_

_It's impossible…_

_So breathe in so deep,_

_Breathe me in._

_I'm your's to keep._

_And hold on you to your words,_

'_Cause talk is cheap,_

_And remember me tonight when you're asleep._

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you,_

_Over again._

_Don't make me change my mind,_

_Or I won't live to see another day,_

_I swear it's true._

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find._

_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you,_

_Over again._

_Don't make me change my mind,_

_Or I won't live to see another day,_

_I swear it's true._

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find,_

_You're impossible to find."_

* * *

_Benny's POV_

_Three days later…_

"I can't believe that Abbey did this for you," Sarah remarks, standing outside of the salt circle with Ethan, looking at Benny holding an unconscious Abbey.

"Have you been sitting in there all this time?" Ethan asked.

"Yes," Abbey's mom answers. "I had to call his grandmother and explain what was going on. The only time he'll come out is for meals."

"We were wondering if you wanted to come grab some lunch with us," Ethan says, looking at Benny.

"I can't," he answers. "Abbey did this for me, so I have to be here when she wakes up."

"Alright," Sarah sighs. "We'll come back later. Do you want us to bring you anything?"

"Not hungry," Benny says.

Sarah looks at Abbey's mom.

"No, thank you, sweetie," Abbey's mom says. "But bring back something for Abbey. She'll be waking soon and probably be starving."

"Do you want us to bring back a blood bag just in case?" Ethan asks.

"No," Sarah answers, smiling. "I think the spell worked. I can hear her heart beating."

At that, Benny smiled.

Benny was sitting Indian style with Abbey's head in his lap, stroking her hair occasionally.

"Well, we'll see you guys later," Ethan says, and walks towards the door with Sarah closely behind him.

"I'll be in the kitchen if you need me," Abbey's mom informs Benny.

He nods his head, not taking his eyes off of Abbey. He starts to sing again, determined that his voice was the first one that she would hear while she was waking up.

"_Welcome to the planet,_

_Welcome to existence._

_Everyone's here,_

_Everyone's here._

_Everybody's watching you now,_

_Everybody waits for you now._

_What happens next?_

_What happens next?_

_I dare you to move,_

_I dare you to move._

_I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor._

_I dare you to move,_

_I dare you to move._

_Like today never happened,_

_Today never happened before._

_Welcome to the fallout,_

_Welcome to resistance._

_The tension is here,_

_The tension is here._

_Between who you are and who you could be,_

_Between how it is and how it should be."_

* * *

_Abbey's POV_

I had started to gain consciousness, but was still in the blackness that had overtook me. I wasn't sure how much time had passed, or if the spell had worked.

As I slowly but surely come to the surface, I begin to hear someone singing in a familiar voice. A sign of life that made me push harder towards consciousness.

"_I dare you to move,_

_I dare you to move._

_I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor._

_I dare you to move,_

_I dare you to move._

_Like today never happened,_

_Today never happened._

_Maybe redemption has stories to tell,_

_Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell._

_Where can you run to escape from yourself?_

_Where you gonna go?_

_Where you gonna go?_

_Salvation is here."_

On closer inspection, the voice singing was Benny's. Could he have forgiven me and he was there on the other side watching me sleep off my transition? I could only hope. I started to push harder towards the surface, and am finally triumphant.

I open my eyes for the first time in however many days and the first thing I see is Benny's face smiling down at me with relief.

**The first song, Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade is kind of deemed Abbey and Benny's song. If you read The New Girl, you'll understand. The second song is Dare You to Move by Switchfoot. I figured that it would be appropriate for Abbey to wake up to this song.**

**As always, thanks for the great reviews and please continue to read and review.**


	13. A Thousand Years

_Abbey's POV_

"Benny?" I ask, confused.

Instead of answering, he leans down and kisses my lips softly and slowly, but still passionately. We stayed like that for a while, just holding each other and kissing until we were interrupted by my mom.

"Abbey!" she exclaims. "You're awake!"

She rushes over to me and hugs me tightly. Benny had let go of me so my mom could embrace me fully.

"Oh, sweetie," she croons, kissing my forehead. "I'm so glad you're awake!"

I lean my head against my mom's shoulder, enveloping myself with her familiarity.

"How long was I out?" I ask curiously.

"Three days," my mother answers. "How do you feel?"

"Weird," I reply. "Everything is so different. My eyesight isn't as sharp, my hearing is duller and I'm not craving blood."

"That means it's working," she smiles. "I was so worried about you, baby."

I pull away and smile at her.

"I told you I'd be fine," I remind her.

"I know," my mom sighs. "I should've believed you."

I then remembered that Benny was there, and I turn around to look at him.

"How long have you been here?" I ask him.

"Three days," he replies.

"He held you while you were changing," my mother says. "And sang to you off and on."

"I got here right after your mom had finished casting the spell," Benny explains. "When I saw you on the ground like that, I knew I couldn't leave. You looked so fragile and I wanted to protect you."

"Thanks," I smile at him, leaning over to him, kissing his cheek. "You know I did this for you, right?" I whisper in his ear.

"Yes," he whispers back.

"Good," I pull away, smiling at him again.

Just then, the door opens and Ethan and Sarah come in, holding a bag of what I hoped was food.

"You're awake!" Sarah cries excitedly, rushing over to embrace me in a vice-tight hug.

"Sarah," I gasp. "Not. Vampire. Anymore. Can't. Breathe."

Sarah immediately loosens her grip on me.

"Sorry!" she apologizes.

"It's fine," I assure her, after catching my breath.

"Are you hungry?" Ethan asked. "We brought you some food."

"I thought you'd never ask," I smile. "I'm starving."

It had been over a year since I started craving blood. Having that burden lifted off of me was all I could ever ask for. It felt like I had finally been cut free from the chains of bloodlust. I was free and it felt absolutely amazing. No more worrying about vamping-out whenever I smelled blood, no more getting testy when I was thirsty and no more having to hide what I was from the normal citizens of Whitechapel.

I had eaten the cheeseburger Ethan and Sarah had brought back for me, enjoying every single bite. I'd missed human food, burgers and fries especially. Nothing had tasted the same after I had been turned. I didn't want food anymore, all I wanted was blood. I was grateful that the spell had worked. Now all I craved was food when I was hungry. No more blood.

* * *

_Abbey's POV_

I was curled up on the couch with Benny, watching, of all things, _Dusk_, with my mother.

"Mom," I complain for the hundredth time. "Do you have to watch this?"

"Yes," she answers. "If you don't like it, you can leave."

"Can I go up to my room?" I ask, hopeful.

"As long as you leave Benny down here," my mother replies, not taking her eyes off of the screen.

"Ugh," I sigh, leaning my head back against Benny's shoulder.

I get off the couch, and motion for Benny to follow me into the kitchen. When I get there, I collapse into a chair at the table.

"Your mom is such a Dusker," Benny says.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," I say, looking down at the wood grains in the table.

"Was it just me, or was she crying while watching the movie?" he asks.

"She was crying," I answer. "Probably has something to do with the fact that I'm no longer a vampire."

"You sure?" he asks.

"Maybe," I say. "Or she wishes that she had a vampire boyfriend like Jakeward."

He doesn't say anything, just sits in the chair next to mine.

"Do you wish you had a vampire boyfriend?" Benny asks, slightly teasing.

"Been there, done that," I answer.

"Yup," he says.

"Twice," I add.

Benny leans into me, close enough to kiss me.

"Looks like you'll have to settle for a Spell Master instead," he whispers.

"That's alright with me," I answer, leaning in a little more, so that our lips met.

He pulls away just slightly and got this wild look in his eyes.

"What?" I ask. "Is there something wrong?"

"Will you marry me?" he asks, serious.

I pull back, surprised.

"Like, now?"

"No, when the time comes. When we're old enough. Say, ten years from now."

I smile.

"Are you sure we'll still be together by then?" I ask.

"I'm counting on it," Benny answers. "I only want to be with you."

"Yes," I reply. "When the time comes, I will marry you."

"And you're not just saying that?" he asks.

"As long as all the drama stays far away," I promise. "I will marry you."

"You know," Benny says. "This is Whitechapel. There's always drama."

"True," I nod my head. "But, since it's mostly supernatural drama, and I'm not a vampire anymore, I can ignore it."

"Technically, you can't," he points out. "Even though you're human, you still might get your powers."

"I hope not," I sigh.

Judging on what my mother said about magic, I wanted no part of my powers whatsoever. Especially because it was more than likely that my magic would be Black Magic. I hoped when the spell said all that it would restore humanity back to whatever supernatural being, it meant getting rid of my developing powers too.

* * *

_Abbey's POV_

_Ten years later…_

"Count to ten and then follow me," Sarah instructs.

I nod my head, looking at her blurry appearance through the thin material of my veil.

It was finally time. I was finally marrying Benny just like I had promised. It had been ten years and we had stayed together this long, despite fights we had sometimes gotten into, but that was just healthy behavior of couples who were in love with each other.

The wedding march started and Erica walked slowly to the pace of the music, hopefully smiling, down the aisle.

It seemed like no time before Sarah was following her, glancing back at me to make sure that I was paying attention.

I look down at my bouquet of white and red roses, counting to ten in my head. I lift my head up, taking a deep breath, and start heading down the aisle to my future.

I was the blushing bride as I walked down the aisle while my cheeks were burning bright red from the prolonged attention. My heart was beating like a hummingbird's wing in my chest. My anticipation grew as I drew near to Benny and the minister.

The march was over quickly, and I was soon standing in front of a grinning Benny, with my hands in his.

I steal a quick glance and make sure that it wasn't Stern and this wasn't a variation of my nightmare. When I recognize the minister we hired, my attention went back to Benny.

Time seemed to pass quickly while exchanged our vows, and promised to love and cherish each other until death did us part.

"I do," Benny vows, when the minister finished.

"I do," I vowed when it was my turn.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the minister declared. "You may now kiss the bride."

Benny slowly lifted the veil and his grin got even wider. He leaned down and kissed me softly and passionately. In that moment, I knew he truly loved me, and I truly loved him.

* * *

_Abbey's POV_

"Would my bride like to have this dance?" Benny asked me, extending his hand towards me.

"Yes," I answer smiling. "Yes she would."

Benny lead us out onto the dance floor, where everyone made room for us in the center.

I caught a few glances of our friends on the dancefloor. I saw Ethan and Sarah dancing, with Sarah's head on Ethan's shoulder, I saw my mom with the new guy, Ted, that she'd been dating on and off for the past three years. Even Rory had someone to dance with.

When the song was over, I walked back to the table Benny and I had been sitting at. I look over the crowd of people and I saw a dark figure leaning by the door, arms crossed.

"Is that who I think it is?" I ask, pointing at the figure, trying to get Benny's attention.

"Jesse," Benny answered simply. "You should go talk to him."

"Are you sure?" I ask skeptically.

"Go ahead," he says. "I'll be right here."

I get up from the table, and edge my way around the crowd of dancing friends and family.

"Hey, stranger," call out when I get up to him.

Jesse looks over at me shocked.

"Abbey?" he asks. "You look so beautiful."

"Thank you," I smile. "I wasn't sure you got my invitation."

"I did," he answers. "I was just confused as to why you invited me."

"I invited you to show you that I still think we can be friends."

"That's why I came. To show that there were no hard feelings."

"Good," I reply.

"Would you like to dance, Abbey?" Jesse asks, edging closer to me.

I steal a quick glance towards Benny, who was dancing with his grandma.

"Sure," I answer.

He moves closer to me, and places his arms around my waist, while I place mine around his neck.

We stayed in the shadows so his presence wouldn't cause a stir.

"So, how's being a human again going?" Jesse asks.

"Fine," I reply. "I don't really miss being a vampire."

"I should've never bitten you," he frets. "I don't know what I was thinking, taking your choice away from you."

"Hey, there are no hard feelings," I say. "Not now anyway, since I got my humanity back."

He smiles sadly.

We dance in silence for a few minutes, until Benny comes up to us.

"Mind if I cut in?" he asks politely. "I'd like to dance with my wife again before the night ends."

"Sure," Jesse says, stepping away from me. "It was nice dancing with you Abbey."

Jesse vanishes before I can say anything else.

I was glad that I got to see Jesse one more time. I needed to know that he was okay with everything. Sure, he had let me go easily, but I wasn't sure if it was all an act or not. I was surprised he even showed up, though I was hoping.

"Dude, that sounded so weird," I point out.

"What?" Benny asks.

"You calling me your wife," I say.

"Yeah, I know," he answers and he leads me back to the crowd of people while another song starts.

He wraps his arms around my waist, and I place my head on his chest, closing my eyes, enjoying the moment.

"_Heart beats fast,_

_Colors and promises._

_How to be brave,_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

_But watching you stand alone,_

_All of my doubt,_

_Suddenly goes away somehow._

_One step closer…_

_I have died everyday waiting for you,_

_Darling don't be afraid,_

_I have loved you for a thousand years,_

_I'll love you for a thousand more._

_Time stands still,_

_Beauty in all she is._

_I will be brave,_

_I will not let anything take away what's standing in front of me._

_Every breath,_

_Every hour,_

_Has come to this._

_One step closer…_

_I have died everyday waiting for you,_

_Darling don't be afraid,_

_I have loved you for a thousand years,_

_I'll love you for a thousand more._

_And all along,_

_I believed I would find you._

_Time has brought your heart to me._

_I have loved you for a thousand years,_

_I'll love you for a thousand more._

_One step closer…_

_One step closer…_

_I have died everyday waiting for you,_

_Darling don't be afraid,_

_I have loved you for a thousand years,_

_I'll love you for a thousand more._

_And all along,_

_I believed I would find you._

_Time has brought your heart to me._

_I have loved you for a thousand years,_

_I'll love you for a thousand more."_

In those moments spent dancing with Benny, everything seemed perfect. I knew we'd be together until we died. I know I've said this before about past relationships, but this time I felt it absolutely to be true. I loved Benny with all my heart and soul.

**I hope you enjoyed this story. I know a few of you wanted her to end up with Jesse, but Benny has loved her from the beginning and she finally realizes it! **

**Anyway, please continue to read and review.**

**The song is A Thousand Years by Christina Perri**


End file.
